Pokemon Adventures through the Kanto Region
by Dawriters
Summary: Rewrite of Pokemon Indigo League (My way) Ash is Smart and calm like he should have been, Ash with Aura (when he goes through Hoenn). Shipping (Haven't set it in stone yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is the rewrite of Pokemon Indigo League (My way) chapter 1 I hope you guys/gals enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

It was 10 PM in the town of Pallet were a certain individual with three Pokemon were watching one of the Indigo leagues matches between too people one using a Nidorino a pure poison type against a Gengar a Ghost/Poison type

"I pretty sure that Gengar is going to win want do you guys think" Asked Ash curios to see what his Pokemon/friends thought

One of the Pokemon pointed at the Gengar as well while the others pointed a Nidorino

The Pokemon that pointed at the Gengar was the color Gold and had grey eyes it had a golden tail with a fire on it this Pokemon was a Shiny Charmander. Charmander was usually calm but was a good battler and ruthless against that insulted or hurt Ash or his friends.

One of the other Pokemon that pointed at the Nidorino was a small dark green Pokemon with a Bulb on its back this was a Shiny Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur kept the other Pokemon from fighting and was always well mannered and calm

The final Pokemon was a blue turtle with a curled up tail with a green shell this Pokemon was a shiny Squirtle.

Squirtle is usually the Prankster of the group always plotting new Pranks for people but when things got serious he was serious he acts like Ash sometimes with his eating habits.

"Ash honey you need to go to bed it's 10 PM and you don't want to be late for Professor Oaks tomorrow" Delia told her son appearing from the door

"Aw mum can't I go to bed after the match" Ash half whined half pleaded this got some shouts of protest from his friends "Sorry can't _we_ stay up till the rest match is over?" Ash asked with a Growlithe eyes only to shrink back as his mother gave him a stern glare

"Ash Ketchum you get to bed this instant you here me" Delia ordered with a serious look the other three started laughing only to shrink back when Delia looked at them with a stern glare

"You three should also be getting to bed your just as bad as getting up" she told them they looked away grumbling which made both Ash and Delia smile

Ash turned the T.V off and climbed into bed with his Pokemon saying goodnight to his mum and going into a dreamful sleep about his journey starting tomorrow

Ash woke up at the sound of his alarm blaring loudly with the combination of the Dodrio owned by Professor oak the Kanto regional professor who usually gave new starting 13 year old trainers (It's going to be 13 years of age to get your Pokemon my reason, who the hell lets their child at age 10 go out on a journey that could possibly get them killed).

Ash got out of bed turned his alarm off and stretched while yawning and turned to his now getting up Pokemon and smiled today was the day, the day he began his journey.

"Ash come down your breakfast is ready" Delia called from downstairs when Delia finished a gust of wind appeared at the table were Ash was sitting down eating his food faster than Tauros as were his Pokemon but more mannered, Delia sighed but couldn't resist a grin her son probably had the biggest appetite of humans in Pallet town heck probably the whole world

"Ash go get ready you have to leave for Professor Oak soon" stated Delia while cleaning the dishes

Ash nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. (His going to be wearing his indigo league cloths.

Ash exited his home and walked towards Professor Oak's lab his mom was taking his Pokemon over through the back door of the lab since no one besides him, his mum and Professor Oak knew about them Professor Oak only knew about them was when they had got sick he had also made some new Pokemon friends that were on the ranch most were wild Pokemon some were from trainers and then there was a Professor Oak's Pokemon who helped Professor Oak out

Ash smiled when he met all of Professor Oak's Pokemon he had a lot of them all well trained but were too old to move effectively but didn't mean they couldn't help out

Ash stopped when he reached the gates to the lab he blinked a few times he was so busy thinking about stuff he hadn't realized were his legs were taking him he shrugged his shoulders and walk up the, what looked like one hundred stairs.

Ash started to climb the stairs to the top, once he got to the top he knocked twice on the door in which he heard some moving around inside before the door opened revelaing Professor Oak a man that looked about in his 60's, wearing a lab coat over a green shirt, brown pants and had grey hair. Professor Oak rubbed his eyes a bit before looking down at Ash with a tired smile

"Ash my boy I'm surprised you're a bit early I thought you would be at least the last one here" Professor joked at the last part, Ash chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Well theirs a first time for everything" He said

"True so Ash which Pokemon would you like to start off" Oak asked with a smile

"I think you know which Pokemon I want" Ash told him with a silly grin

Oak laughed and then welcomed him in Ash looked around the lab and then rushed outside to play with the Pokemon. When he walked outside he was tackled to the ground by three blurs laughing as he went down his eyes focused on his Pokemon friends laughing with him

"Guys it's good to see you too but can I please get up" Ash asked while laughing his Pokemon nodded and got off of Ash who got up and looked around the ranch and grinned before running off with his Pokemon

Ash returned to the lab 30 minutes later with his Pokemon behind him when he arrived he saw that no one was their yet except for professor Oak who was feeding the Pokemon although there was two Pokemon sitting off into one of them was yellow with pointy ears and a lighting shaped tail it had small red pouches on its cheeks. Ash knew this was a Pikachu but the other Pokemon was a complete mystery it looked like a fox with red and accents, it had a black mane with its fur tipped red at the top

Professor looked to see Ash and his Pokemon looking around the lab but he could see that Ash was eyeing the Pikachu and unknown Pokemon

"Ash your back good I was wondering what was taking so long now would you like to register for your starter Pokemon" Ash nodded they both walked over to a computer were Professor Oak typed in something's. He then turned to Ash with a serious expression

"So Ash which Pokemon will be your starter"

Ash looked back at his Pokemon and smiled they had talked about this a year before Ash had started his journey and it was a fair decision Ash pointed at his Shiny Charmander

"Charmander will be my starter Professor" Ash explained to him. Oak nodded and type in some more stuff before handing Ash a Pokedex and 6 Poke balls Ash put 3 of them on his trainer's belt and then tossed the other three at his Pokemon, they each hit them on their heads before opening and sucking them in a red light. The capture was instant as they didn't even try to struggle.

Ash smiled a picked up the Poke balls before he released them he pointed his Pokedex at them to see what moves they had.

'**Charmander the lizard Pokemon. Charmander's life force is known by its fire on its tail if the fire goes out it dies.'**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Dance, Note. The move Dragon Dance is an egg move and color difference from this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny. This Pokemon is Male**

'**Bulbasaur the seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishments from the seed on its back' **

**Moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Power Whip, Note. The move Power Whip is an egg move and the color difference from this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny. This Pokemon is Male**

'**Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself within its shell and comes out to attack when there is an opportunity. **

**Moves: Tackle, Withdrawal, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Note. Aqua Jet is an egg move and the color difference from this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny. This Pokemon is Male **

Ash whistled that was a pretty good move set for his Pokemon and they all had an egg move which was extremely awesome. He turned his head to the Pikachu and unknown Pokemon Ash pointed the Pokedex at the Pikachu

**Pikachu the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu's spark electricity from their cheeks as a warning if an enemy approaches. This Pokemon is Male**

As the Pokedex voice cut off there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Ash said as he walked towards the door, he opened it to see Leaf Green and his Cousin Ritchie Ketchum. Ash looked at them and smile

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they both said together

Ash then looked around expecting to see Gary but he wasn't their thank Arceus for that

"Where's Gary" Ash asked

"Probably getting out of bed as we speak" Joked Ritchie which got everyone laughing

Ritchie and Leaf walked in with Ash

"Ah Leaf, Ritchie how have you kids been" Asked the professor

"Good" they replied

"I presume that you want your starters now" Asked Oak

They again both nodded their head excitedly which made Oak laugh.

Professor Oak led them to a machine that held 3 Poke balls each had a sticker on them.

"Now each of these Poke balls holds your soon to be starter Pokemon the first one is…" The Professors sentence trailed off as he through a Poke ball in the air releasing a Bulbasaur

"The second one is" he then released a Charmander

"And finally" Oak finally released a Squirtle, each Pokemon looked around their surrounding's until they spotted the humans, they knew it was time for them to be chosen by a trainer.

"Ladies first" Said Ritchie

Leaf smiled at him and walked straight over to Bulbasaur and picked him up

"I choose Bulbasaur" Leaf exclaimed with happiness

No one notice this but Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief he had always wanted a Charizard so he was glad Leaf picked Bulbasaur

It was Ritchie's turn and he immediately picked Charmander but he nicknamed him Zippo

"Hey Gramps" said a voice, this voice made Ash sigh it was his annoying rival Gary Oak Professor Oak's grandson

"Ah Gary you made it" Oak said with a smile Gary returned the smile and then he looked at the others and smirked

"Well Gramps I'll pick Squirtle since he is only the best starter" Gary bragged

Oak nodded and gave the Poke ball that contained Squirtle to Gary who took it saying a quick "thanks" and looked smugly at Ash

"Well Ashy-boy guess you're going to have wait an extra month to receive your starter" Gary said with a smug smile, however Ash only smiled

"Jokes on you I already have my starter" Ash replied smiling. Gary's eyes widened then smirked

"Let me guess Gramps gave you that weak Pikachu" He said pointing at the now angry Pikachu with sparks coming out of its cheeks Gary however didn't notice or didn't care Ash however did and quickly stopped Gary from being electrocuted

"Actually no it's not how about a battle to see what it is" Ash challenged

Gary thought for a few seconds then smirk

"Alright Ashy-boy you're on"

Everyone (Including Pikachu and the fox like Pokemon) went outside to the battle field. Professor Oak took the place as the referee and Ash and Gary went to opposite sides of the field and Leaf and Ritchie were watching from the side lines

"This match between Ash and Gary will now begin" Professor Oak stated

Ash and Gary both nodded and released their Pokemon Gary's newly starter Pokemon and Ash's Shiny Charmander

Everyone except Professor Oak mouths were open so wide u could put a tennis ball in their perfectly

"What b-but h-how" Gary stuttered Leaf and Ritchie only looked on in amazement not able to say anything

Ash wished he had a camera the look on Gary's face was priceless but when Oak said "begin" Ash didn't waste any time

"Charmander use Dragon Dance" Ash ordered

Charmander smirk before he was surround by a red and purple vortex that went away in a few seconds

Gary snapped out of his trance and ordered a move

"Quick use Tackle" Gary said urgently

Squirtle nodded and charged at the still smiling Charmander Ash however knew this match was over

"Charmander dodge and use another Dragon Dance followed up by scratch" He said calmly hands behind his head

Charmander again smiled wickedly and sped to the right a good distance away from Squirtle and then was covered by the same vortex and then charged at Squirtle with incredible speed with its right hand raised ready to attack

"Dodge" Gary yelled fearfully he had no idea that Ash's Charmander was so fast

Squirtle jumped to the side but it was pointless when Charmander changed direction and scratched Squirtle across its chest knocking it out instantly

Ash smiled and walked over to and patted Charmander's head making him growl softly

"How did your Charmander beat my Squirtle so fast Ashy-boy" Gary demanded to know the answer

Ash was about to Answer but Professor Oak beat him to it

"Dragon Dance is a move that increases the attack and speed of the user since Ash's Charmander was able to use it twice it was pretty much a One shot attack" Oak explained Ritchie and Leaf nodded again while Gary looked depressed but then smirked

"So if Ashy-boy here hadn't used Dragon Dance I would have one" Gary said smugly and then walked off before anyone could say anything

"You guys want to battle" Ash asked

Ritchie and Leaf both shook their heads

"Nah you would probably destroy us" Ritchie replied with a smile he then turned to Leaf

"So Leaf you going to compete in the indigo league"

Leaf seemed to fight for the answer in her mind before finally deciding

"I think I'll just try to complete the Pokedex" She replied with a smile

Ash slightly frowned that would mean that his chances of ever battling her at the indigo league were now zero since she wasn't competing

"Well you kids better be off if you want to reach Viridian city" Oak explained to them

They all nodded before looking at each other grinning and then ran off to Viridian each with a goal to complete

**Okay done so sorry that this was chapter was so late I just kept getting distracted and ideas coming here and there in mind of how the story should go were rushing in and out of my head, hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R, flames shall be ignored. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter hope u enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
**_

Before Ash had left Pallet town he went back to his house and gave his almost crying mother a hug and goodbye before walking out the door and heading straight towards Viridian city but unknown to Ash he was being watched by two sets of eyes one with a confused look while the other had a mischievous look in its eye.

As Ash was leaving Pallet and started walking towards Virdian City he couldn't help but feel like something or someone was following him, but Ash dismissed those feelings and kept walking.

He soon found an open field that had some Pokemon running around mainly Rattatta and Pidgey Ash smiled before grabbing his Poke balls off his belt and throwing them up in the air

"Come on out everyone"

Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were released from the Poke balls all looking around the area, Ash smiled slightly before clapping to get their attention

"Alright so were going to start doing some training for now and then we will continue on our way to Virdian city" Ash explained to them. They all nodded

"Alright first we'll start by endurance then speed, and Attack"

Ash told them they all nodded and then got into a triangle each smiling at each other. Ash quickly moved away because in the past whenever they would train they would tend to get… serious to put into those type of words, thinking about the past made Ash start to remember when he had first met the shiny trio when he was younger

**Flashback 3 years ago.**

**A 7 year old Ash was playing near the forest just outside of Pallet town when he heard multiple cry's looking towards the forest the young Ash walked carefully inside the forest even though his Mum had said not to go in **

**As Ash walked deeper he could hear the sounds becoming louder he poked his head through a bush to see something that made his blood run cold their just a few meters away were Pokemon that were inside cages Ash eyes scanned each one until he saw something that made him gasp in shock.**

**There were a Charmander, Bulbasaur and a Squirtle all in one cage and they were all shiny. Looking around to see if there was anyone around Ash quickly ran out of his hiding spot and towards the cages quickly grabbing a nearby stone Ash quickly started hacking away at the locks which eventually broke after a few hits the Pokemon inside quickly ran before they could be caught again Ash moved onto the next cage and quickly destroyed the lock and the Pokemon ran away, Ash made his way towards the final cage that held the shiny Kanto starters and quickly destroyed the lock however the Pokemon didn't move they were frozen from fear **

"**It's ok I won't hurt you" Ash told them in a soothing tone they looked at each other before slowly walking out of the cage they were about to run until they heard a voice that made them all freeze**

"**HEY what do you think you're doing?" **

**Ash and the Pokemon turned their heads to find a man around their 20's with a Golbat by his side **

**Ash couldn't find his voice to speak nor could he move the Pokemon were having the same effect. The man looked over towards the cages and started fuming with anger as he saw that they were empty his eyes landed on Ash who still held the rock in his hand he gritted his teeth and glared at Ash.**

"**Why you little, do you know what you've done?" He growled **

**Ash didn't answer but his eyes were scanning the area he could run deeper into the forest and maybe turn around and lose the guy but he would probably catch him or he could hope for the best and someone could save him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the Golbat swooping in to Attack Ash who put his arms up for defense and closed his eyes.**

**He waited.**

**And waited.**

**But Ash never felt the pain he slowly opened up his eyes and was amazed at what he saw **

**Charmander and Squirtle were attacking the Golbat aggressively and Bulbasaur had the man tied up in his Vine Whip. Charmander and Squirtle eventually stopped their attacks but Bulbasaur still had the guy tied up growling aggressively, Squirtle and Charmander also started growling aggressively against the man who was shaking in fear.**

**Ash carefully walked over to the trio and gently patted their heads making them stop their growling and close their eyes enjoying the feeling, Ash then looked up to see the man had passed out due to fear he then turned his head to see the starters looking at him with a smile**

"**Do you guys want to come with me" Ash asked they all nodded their heads excitedly Ash jumped into the air with joy and started walking off towards his. Boy was Delia in for a surprise**

**Flashback end.**

Ash was brought back from memory lane by a surprised cry he looked towards his Charmander standing next to another Charmander but the new Charmander was the original color Ash was dumbfounded as to how there was another Charmander out here

"Uh Charmander this a friend of yours" Ash asked uncertain, Charmander however shook his head Ash was looked to see were the other Charmander was but to his surprise it was gone he looked around he saw Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur another Bulbasaur and… wait what

Ash did a double take why were their two Bulbasaur's here

"Uh Bulbasaur who's your friend" Ash asked with an awkward smile. Bulbasaur looked confused till he turned his head to see another Bulbasaur looking right at him, Startled he jumped back and got into an attack position. This got Squirtle to laugh because of how easy it is to startle him, the other Bulbasaur startled to giggle for a bit before jumping in the air and getting surrounded by a purple glow before changing into a different Pokemon, a Pokemon that Ash saw back at the lab

"Hey you're that Pokemon back at Oak's lab" Ash said looking at the fox Pokemon who was giggling crazily. Ash crouched down to the fox's Pokemon level with a small smile

"Would you li-oomph" that was all Ash could say because some extra weight was suddenly added on to his shoulder making Ash fall onto the ground.

Mumbling a curse he slowly picked himself up and looked to see a Pikachu right in his face, startled Ash shot up making the Pikachu roll off his shoulder

"That wasn't very nice" Ash said to them their reply was laughing even Squirtle was laughing Ash shot him a playful glare and dusted off some dirt on his pants. He again felt weight added to his Shoulders he looked to his left to see the Fox Pokemon and on his right was Pikachu each smiling at him

"Do you guys want to come with me" he Asked they both nodded smiling ear to ear. Ash pulled out two spare Poke balls but stopped for two reasons 1. These Pokemon already had their own Poke ball so trying to capture them would be pointless and 2. Was because as Pikachu had grown a terrified face as soon he saw a Poke ball.

Ash put the Poke balls back on his belt and looked Pikachu confused

"What's wrong buddy" Ash asked him with a caring tone Pikachu pointed at the Poke ball and began shaking his head vigorously as to indicate a 'NO' for the poke ball

"Okay then no poke ball for you then" Ash told him, Pikachu nuzzled his cheeks as a sign of thanks making Ash chuckle

"Alright let's go then"

Ash returned his Pokemon and the fox Pokemon turned into a Pikachu so no one would try to capture him because he was a rare Pokemon well at least Ash thought he was rare he wasn't quite sure.

Ash made his way towards a small lake that had a waterfall, there were some Magikarp swimming around but that was about it he set his bag down and looked around the area to see if anyone was around, when he made sure there wasn't he released his starter trio and Pikachu and the fox Pokemon (who transformed back) jumped off his shoulders and looked at Ash waiting for orders

"Alright were going to do some more training but before we…" Ash's sentence trailed off while he whipped out his Pokedex and pointed it at Pikachu skipping the general information and going straight for the attacks

'**Moves: Thunder shock, Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Agility and Volt tackle**

"Wow those are some good moves Pikachu" Ash praised his Pokemon, Pikachu blushed from the praise and scratched the back of head embarrassed.

He then pointed his Pokedex at the fox Pokemon and was disappointed in what he got

'**Pokemon unknown, data unspecified'**

Ash mentally frowned and looked at the fox Pokemon

"So what am I going to call you" Ash mused

'_My name is Zorua a dark type Pokemon' _said a voice in Ash's head darted around his surroundings to find who said that

"Who said that where are you?" Ash called out

'_Down here silly'_ Ash looked down to the now named Zorua to see him smiling and wagging his tail

"Was that you?" Ash questioned him

'_Yep hehehehehehe'_ Zorua answered him giggling

"But how"

'_Telepathy' _

"Well that's, that's awesome" Ash said feeling excited

'_I wonder if I can talk to Zorua like this'_ Ash thought

Zorua heard his thoughts and happily nodded

'_Yes you can' _He said happily

"Alright then let's start training" Ash said excited his Pokemon cheered and started grinning madly at each other mainly the starter trio (I'm not always going to wright the training sessions). "Alright Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle you guys know what to do, Pikachu and Zorua you guys will practice against each other okay" Ash told them they all nodded and got to work. Before they started however Ash looked up to see a majestic bird flying in the sky the bird had looked down and met Ash's eyes and smiled softly before disappearing out of the sky, Ash however managed to get a quick picture of the Pokemon with his Pokedex

**Time skip 5minutes.**

Pikachu had fired a Thunder Bolt which Zorua effectively dodged, the electric attack kept going and hit someone with red hair on a bike (uh oh) said person screamed which got the Pokemon to stop and Ash to run to the person. What he saw was a girl with red hair on the ground staring at her bike in disbelief. The girl kept staring at her bike till her eyes turned to Ash who was standing not really sure what to do, slowly she got up and stormed over to Ash with a glare that could make a Charizard cower in fear

"Did you do this?" the girl asked through gritted teeth

"Well um uh you see" Ash tried to explain but couldn't get the words out the girl was getting impatient

"Well!" She yelled, Ash winced from the loud noise and slowly nodded his

"I'm sorry I didn't know that any would be here" Ash told her apologetically the girl made a 'humph' sound and turned her head away for a few seconds before turning back and glaring back at him

"Well mister you're going to have to give the money for a new bike" She told him furiously poking him in the chest

"That's acceptable" Ash mumbled so she wouldn't here him. He nodded his head

"Wait here I'll be right back" He told her before running back to get his Pokemon

He did just that and quickly came running back

"Alright I'm heading to Viridian city maybe we can find a bike repair shop or something" Ash told her she nodded and they started before Ash turned his head to the girl

"You know you never said your name" Ash said

"Oh right sorry my name's Misty Waterflower" Misty told him

"My names Ash Ketchum"

Misty smiled

Ash and Misty arrived at Virdian City and headed straight towards the Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon Ash and Misty gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon Ash then made his way towards the phones to call his mother and Professor Oak

Ash sat down in front of the phone and dialed his mums number

It rung once

Twice

And a third time before someone answered it

"Hello this is the Ketchum residence how I may help you" Ash heard his mother on the other line and smiled

"Hey mum it's me"

"Oh Ash dear how have you been? Where are you?" Delia questioned her son

"I'm at Virdian city mum I just got here" Ash replied

"Wow Virdian city already it took your father three days before reaching Virdian" Delia told her son with a proud smile

"Thanks mum well I better go I have to talk to the Professor about something" Ash told his mother she nodded in understanding and with a goodbye they both hung up.

Ash then dialed the number of Professor Oak it rung once

Twice and

A third time before someone picked up

"Hello" Oaks voice greeted Ash

"Hey Professor it's me Ash"

"Oh Ash my boy how have you been caught any new Pokemon yet" Oak asked politely

"Well yes and no" Ash answered

"Care to elaborate?" the Professor asked

"Well when I was traveling two Pokemon from your lab Pikachu and Zorua followed me" Ash explained, the professor nodded and closed his eyes and put a hand on his chin thinking

"Well" he said removing his hand away from his chin "I guess it would be okay" Oak told him "But I am going to need to upgrade your Pokedex so it registers Pokémon that you catch" Oak told him, Ash nodded and placed his Pokedex into a slot and the Professor type in some stuff and then there was a ding and Ash removed his Pokedex

"Oh Professor could you please send over Pikachu and Zorua Poke balls?" Ash asked

"Of course just give me a second…" He trailed off as he got off his chair and grabbed two Poke balls

"Here we go" He then put the Poke balls on a transfer machine that sent it to Ash

"Thanks Professor I better go now bye" Ash said waving before ending the call

Ash got out of his seat and walked towards the counter for his Pokemon

"Nurse Joy are my Pokemon ready?" Ash asked

"Yes here they are" She said handing Ash 3 Poke balls, Pikachu and Zorua jumped on his shoulders looking refreshed

"Thank you"

Ash was about to leave to go find Misty but suddenly the roof windows were shattered and two smoke bombs were dropped into the Pokemon center filling up the room with smoke

"What's going on" Ash said between coughs

"hahahahahahahaha" Evil laughter filled the air as Ash tried to see through the smoke (I'm not going to do the motto)

"Hand over all the Pokemon" Jessie demanded smiling evilly

"All the Pokemon here are either sick or weak why would you want them" Nurse Joy yelled

"We don't care for the weak ones just the rare ones" said James holding a rose near his face

"And we'll start with those Pikachu's first" Meowth said smirking evilly

"Over my dead body" Ash responded coldly

Pikachu started sparking electricity and Zorua (Disguised as a Pikachu) started growling threating team rocket to get lost

"Ekans go"

"Koffing"

What came out of the Poke balls was a pink snake curled ready to strike and a floating gas ball

Ash smirked

"Pikachu"

Pikachu grinned cockily and jumped in front of his trainer cheeks sparking with electricity

"Misty calls Staryu"

Ash spun his head to the side to see Misty smirking at him. Ash smiled

"So which one do you want the gas ball or the snake" Ash asked

Misty seemed to think about before pointing at Ekans

"Okay then Pikachu let's start this off with a Thunder Shock"

Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity before firing at Koffing making it groan in pain as it slowly descended to the ground

"Koffing use tackle" James ordered throwing his hand out dramatically

Koffing rushed at Pikachu only to be sent back to its trainer by a Thunder Bolt

Ash looked over at Misty and her Staryu firing repeated Water Guns at Ekans making sure it didn't get close

"Now use Tackle Staryu" She said pointing at Ekans

"Hyraaa" Staryu launched itself off the ground and into Ekans making it fly and hit its trainer with swirls in its eyes

"Pikachu Wrap this up with Thunder Bolt" Ash called out grinning

Pikachu smiled evilly before he was cloaked in electricity in which he sent right at Team Rocket cause an explosion and them flying through the broken windows

"Team Rockets blasting off again" They cried as they disappeared from view Ash and Misty gave each other a high five before Pikachu jumped back on his masters shoulders and Misty returned Staryu and they saw Nurse Joy walking towards them

"Thank you for saving the Pokemon" She told them kindly

"Is there anything I can do to help you" She asked

"Is there a bike shop in Virdian" Misty asked hopefully to get her bike fixed

"Sadly their isn't" Nurse Joy told her Misty's shoulders slumped and shot a glare at Ash who was laughing nervously

"But in my free time I usually fix bikes" Joy told Misty

As soon as Joy said this Misty head shot up and her attitude changed from being depressed to a very happy girl

"Well do you think you could fix my bike" Misty asked hopefully

Nurse Joy nodded and Misty beamed at the response even though Joy said it would take awhile

"Well glad you're going to get your bike fixed Misty but I have to leave now bye Nurse Joy, Misty" Ash said about to walk out the Pokemon center but Misty stopped him by tugging on his shirt

"OH no I'm going to come with till Nurse Joy fixes my bike" She told Ash sternly, Ash sighed deeply before nodding his head

"Okay then"

Ash then walked out of the Pokemon center with Misty Pikachu and Zorua towards Virdian Forest.

**_  
Alright that's it hope you guys and gals enjoyed that chapter. This chapter was over 3000 words probably my longest Chapter so far ****. R&R, Flames shall be ignored. PEACE**


End file.
